broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
King Shed
:"No pony's perfect." :— King Shed Goblin King Shed is the proud brutish ruler of the Goblin Ponies. Background The Goblin Ponies didn't want anything to do with the good ponies of Equestria. So they remain in their realm for a long time. A very long time ago, Shed ruled as "prince". He grew resentment over the ponies from the surface for living a friendly, peace-loving life, while he and his goblin ponies live in a dark realm filled with dread, and with no sunlight. He believed Princess Celestia has made her subjects too fragile and naive, while the goblin ponies are a proud warrior race. He was discussed by this matter, insulted by the goblins being beneath them (figuratively). He believed the ponies would succumb to their flaws just as easily as their ancestors. He started to commit crimes on the surface world, until he crossed paths with the Ruler of the Cosmos, Prince Comet. He gave Prince Shed his trust and taught him love, and for that, he had seen the error of his ways. Even though he still doesn't approve of the ponies lifestyle, he has a newfound respect for them. The two then met Checkmate, former captain of the Royal Guard. Comet gave Checkmate the Prism of Chivalry for being a pony most worthy. They would help Sir Checkmate start the Steed Knights of the Chess Table. One day, a goblin ponies named Malice started rampaging the Goblin Realm. He would destroy villages and break bodies to satisfy his bloodlust. He was so powerful, not even King Shed or the other goblins could defeat. So King Shed and a band of goblin ponies march to Equestria to find help. So he met Sir Sheath, a successor of Sir Squire. Impressed by his combat skills, he asked for his help. Sheath also helped them find Princess Twilight Sparkle and ask for her aid to have Malice is captured...or destroyed. Due to his pride, he couldn't go for Celstia's help, or the other princesses. Appearance Like most goblin ponies, he has green skin, sharp yellow teeth, bright red eyes, sharp claw-like hoof toes, and pointy muzzles and ears. He is about Princess Celestia's size. His unique features are two horns, large bat wings, and having arm-like appendages. Unlike the princesses, who are presumably immortal, King Shed sort of ages differently. Personality Shed rules his realm with proud. He's very aggressive, brash, cold-blooded, short tempered, and intimidating with a serious attitude. He is known to be easily provoked, and doesn't like being talked back. But he has always been an honorable ruler. He and Celestia have a complicated relationship. He takes pride in leading a race of warriors, and doesn't approve Princess Celestia's way, striving in making Equestria a peaceful kingdom. I believes Celestia is an overachieving mother-figure who spoils her subjects. He would just criticize her ruling. Another thing King Shed admires about the ponies though: their ability to endure. When he was a prince, he felt great hatred for the ponies on the surface for being inferior. But when he crossed paths with Prince Comet, it change his life. He has been filled with regret and shame ever since. He juggles crystal balls as a hobby. It soothes his nerves. Relationship Prince Shen King Shed loves his son very deeply. He feels concern that his son may develop the same resent for ponies as he did when he was a prince. Prince Comet Comet is Shed's best friend, and the first to teach him trust and compassion. Sir Checkmate Shed has been doubtful towards Checkmate at first. But in time learn to accept him and became good friends. Princess Celestia King Shed understands that love, tolerance, and friendship are the most important things in Equestria. He just doesn't feel they are the only things. He is just displeased at Celestia for not realizing the flaws in her ruling. Queen Chrysalis After meeting her, King Shed realizes Chrysalis is a worst ruler than Celestia. Chrysalis learns to fear Shed for being more powerful than her and the first one to through all her tricks with ease. Equestria Girls In Equestria Girls: My Noble Steeds, Police Chief Shed enforces the law in the city with Lieutenant Shining Armor. The human version of Shed has three eyebrow cuts instead of scars. Quotes :"Why would I trust a band of misfit, inexperienced ponies, if I could trust myself?" :— Talking to Princess Twilight Sparkle in My Noble Steeds, Part 2 (Steed Knight of the Chess Table) :"Do I know you?" :— Meeting Vice-Principal Luna in Equestria Girls: My Noble Steeds Gallery King_Shed.png|Original King Shed design by User:Bleck11. Category:Male Category:Creature Category:Royalty Category:Leader